Love struck
by Nerex-chan
Summary: Makai never met her match at Poker, until she meets a captivating man that goes by the name of 'Luxord'. The two have an interesting game of strip poker, which leads to some, odd events. LuxordXOC there isn't enough! Reviews if you don't mind.


Warning: Lemon

I guess you could consider me a lucky girl, most people considered me to be one because my playing hand was always perfect. The ticket even got me into a first class hotel in gambler city as a card dealer for awhile, and then even earned me the petty nick name of 'The Queen of Dice', top girl of the casino, which I guess is where our fabulous story starts, correct?

"Hey darling, wanna try your hand at a game of poker?" I asked mischievously with a purr, pulling a seat over and setting myself down, staring at the man from across the table.

"Only if there's a small twist darling." He said, almost matching the purr in my voice with his thick British accent. A small smirk played it's way onto my lips, "Pervert." A flirty smile tugged at my lips as I stared up at his hypnotizing blue eyes, I hated to admit it, but this man attracted me beyond belief. With his bleach blonde, clean trimmed hair, sea blue eyes, the many piercings that lined his ears, and even if he had facial hair, which I normally would have been repelled by, it was highly appealing on him.

"So, I'm assuming your style is strip poker, is it not?" I asked with a devilish smile, blinking my thick long black lashes to draw attention to my bright hazel, of course he immediately took note of this behavior, and let a small smirk of his own form. Taking my special deck of cards out I placed them down on the table, only to get them pushed back towards me by the man. I pouted.

"We wouldn't a pretty lady like you cheating, now would we?" He said in a playful tone, I smirked, understanding immediately his intentions, he knew that using that deck would have ultimately left me with everything on me, and him sitting there bare bottomed, completely embarrassed. "Excuse me, but could you be a doll would you and grab an extra deck of cards for us?" I asked the passing man, winking at him. A small blush spread across his cheeks, and he nodded pulling a deck of cards from his pocket, trembling slightly as he set them on the table.

"A-anything else you need?" He asked, I shook my head, but gave him a small peck on the cheek for his deed, leaving him fumbling away, glancing back at me every moment he could before he exited the building through the back doors.

"Satisfied?" I asked brushing one of my short chin length pin straight green hairs behind my ear. He picked up the deck, and shuffled it quickly, mixing the cards up before dealing them. I looked at my cards, putting my poker face on as to not let on how bad my hand was. Sure, I got four of a kind, which most people would think was good, but it was nothing compared to my normal pure straight and royal flushes.

"Four of a Kid." I said setting my cards down, normally I'd tease him a bit, try to make him think I had the best hand possible, but preferably this time I just wanted the game to proceed, to see how it all played out. "Royal Flush." I blinked at his hand as he set it down, and uttered a curse under my breath.

"What is it Love, not used to loosing?" I regained my proud status quickly, attempting to not show shock or an upset look. I gave him a devious smirk, almost trying to play him into believing I intended to loose that hand, and slid my shirt slowly up and off my body, being sure to try to tease him with every small action I made. Positive affects happened immediately, the man shifted in his seat slightly, and other eyes were drawn to my slender exposed abdomen.

"Not in the slightest." I purred receiving my next hand, this time the cards were in my favor.

"Royal" I breathed as the cold air finally got to me, causing me to shiver slightly. "Straight flush, looks like you had a lucky hand, now didn't you my dear?" I giggled slightly at his attempt of teasing, then watched in great interest as he exposed his muscular top half.

"Care to share your name?" He asked suddenly.

"Makai, and yours?"

"Luxord." The name rung in my ears slightly, this man, he was just so perfect in every aspect. It caused me grow excited, and I had to restrain my mind from loosing to my growing lust. "Care for a drink as we play?" His voice snapped me out of the provocative thoughts going through my mind, and I nodded, only to drift back to my daydreaming as he called a person over to get us something to drink.

Suddenly a bottle of Bacardi Coconut rum was placed in front of me, almost casing me to jump. I opened the bottle with ease, having had many years of practice, and took a small drink of it, making sure I didn't get intoxicated, well, not yet anyways. It's strong flavor tickled my taste buds as I took another small sip. Receiving my next hand I looked at it, dirt.

"You sure you want to continue, this might not end to well for you." I asked, trying to fool him, he smirked, and set down his cards. "Care to ask my second Royal flush that question Makai?" I set the bottle down, followed by my cards grudgingly, then unzipped and unbuttoned my sleek pair of black jeans, letting them slide off my feet, the heeled boots I had been wearing already kicked off onto the floor. I picked the bottle back up, and took a nice long hit of it's fluids, causing Luxord to perk an eyebrow.

"Next hand if you don't mind." I muttered twirling the bottle around making the rum swish around, it clicked against the glass slightly. Receiving my next hand I cursed under my breath, I had absolutely nothing.

"Bad hand Makai?" Luxord asked, I guess I snapped my head up to look at him too quickly, because it showed that I was obviously extremely tense and nervous, and he smirked catching this. I sighed reluctantly, and setting my cards down put my hands to my back, undoing the clasp of my bra it slid off immediately, of course I just had to wear my strapless one on that very night. I blushed slightly when I heard a couple of wolf whistles coming from the others in the room, and covered my exposed breasts with my arm.

"Shut up." I growled through my teeth, I have to say, losing was quite aggravating, especially in this situation. Luxord smirked slightly at me, making my blush grow a slight bit more noticeable. Suddenly, an idea formed in my mind, and I grinned mentally.

"You know, Luxord, wouldn't you prefer to continue this in a slightly more," My eyes darted around the other men around the room, who were taking great notice in the fact that the Queen of Dice was losing, and at such a fabulous game for a girl to lose at. "Private..." I finished, before looking back at Luxord. You would think with how much alcohol I had consumed in the short time we had been there that I would've lost all of my common sense, but no, some was still buried deep in there.

"Now what fun would that be?" He asked before dealing another hand of cards.

"Well, I could show you once we got to the room." I suggested in a purring tone. I saw the lust boil in Luxord's eyes, and it led me to believe I had convinced him, which was confirmed with his next words. "Very well." I screamed a happy 'yes!' in my mind, and grabbed my coat that had been discarded on the floor. Only, I never did have to put it on, for the next thing I knew I was being carried by the drunken British man, bridal style, to what was most likely his hotel room. I have difficulties keeping my body well covered from the perverted eyes of the men we passed, and whenever I would catch them staring for a little too long I would shoot them a harsh glare. My excitement was boiling over almost as we finally at long last reached his room, and as he rested me body down on the bed.

He teasingly slowly undid his belt, letting his pants, and not to mention boxers, slide to the floor, exposing his member to my view. My cheeks flared to extreme, and were probably a reddish color by now, although I seemed like a girl with complete experience, a perfect sex toy, I had only actually done 'it' twice before. Luxord crawled onto the bed, and over top of me, being sure to gently remove my laced panties as he made his way up onto my body.

Once at the appropriate location, Luxord's lips claimed mine, and hell the amount of lust pocketed into that small little kiss was enough to bring shock to any normal girl. The kiss was short lasted though, and he soon moved to my neck, exploring the new territory roughly, nipping, sucking slightly on occasions. I resisted the overpowering urge to moan as he ran over my weak spot, growing slightly tense. Freezing on that location, Luxord began sucking just above my collar bone, I bit my lips, forcing the moan back down, only this man was relentless, and continued going at the spot. The quick nip before returning to the sucking was what threw me overboard. I let out a long moan, the very thing he had been waiting for. I felt him smirk against my skin before he silenced my lasting moan by roughly kissing me once more.

His tongue darted into my mouth without permission, and in result I attempted to force him out, or at least be in control of this kiss. I was fighting a dying battle though, and soon had to give in, letting his tongue explore my mouth. After his journey through my mouth he began to rub his tongue against mine, earning another moan, muffled and soft though from the kiss. Hands claimed my breasts without hesitation, rubbing at them, teasing, caressing. I moaned again, still muffled by the kiss he was still giving me. Finally removing his mouth from mine we both let out sharp, gasping breaths, sucking in as much air as possible.

Slowly lowering his face down to my chest he slid one of his hands down onto the bed for slight support as he began sucking at my body. I groaned in utmost pleasure, hell he knew exactly what to do with that tongue of his! It circled my now hardened nipple perfectly, causing me to let out another groan, arching my back slightly. I whimpered slightly when he stopped what he was doing, and claimed my lips for another kiss.

"Ready?" He whispered suddenly, I shivered, but nodded in agreement. Putting a hand down on the bed on each side of my head he braced himself, then slowly slid his member into me.. I held my breath, not yet used to his size. In, out, in, out, in, out, the slow rhythm gradually became faster as I adjusted to him. My moans first came out softly, then became louder as he went faster.

"L-Luxord..." I purred as he began ramming into my spot, the purr of a moan soon became much louder. It evolved into a full out scream of a moan, and an occasional grunt or two came from Luxord. I felt myself nearing that time, and I could sense Luxord was coming close to the time as well. My legs had been wrapped around his waist by now, and my nails were digging into his shoulders slightly. Finally, after many more moments of fast paced, hard thrusts I released, and Luxord followed oh so shortly after me, releasing a moan in perfect symphony as my own. Pulling out and collapsing beside me Luxord draped a blanket over the two of us. Me, being my normal self, snuggled up to Luxord and rested my head on his chest, the fact that it was sweat drenched not really bothering me at that moment.

"Your absolutely amazing." I breathed, Luxord rolled onto his side, and pulled me into an soft embrace, resting his chin softly on the top of my head. He played with my hair, running his fingers through it. "Just, amazing..." I closed my eyes and let myself slowly drift off in the arms of this man, even if I had just met him, I could tell he was the one I wanted, well, at least for now.


End file.
